El Hombre Perfecto
by Rika Ivanov de Hiwatari
Summary: •Alegre & Divertido •Acento sexy •Sentido de la moda •Espontáneo •Valiente •Sentido del humor •Que toque un instrumento sexy •Expresivo •Que sepa cantar… •Bueno en la cama. Ésas son las diez reglas de oro que tiene Hinata Hyuuga para un novio perfecto.
1. 10 Reglas de Oro

_**Una aclaración, mi anterior cuenta fue cancelada por razones desconocidas, la página simplemente dejó de funcionar y me borró TODOS mis fanfics, pido mil disculpas a todos los que estaban leyendo mis fics. Trataré de ser lo mas rápida posible y me pondré al corriente con los capítulos y actualizaciones. De antemano les pido una disculpa a todos.**_

**Resumen:** •Alegre & Divertido •Acento sexy •Sentido de la moda •Espontáneo •Valiente •Sentido del humor •Que toque un instrumento sexy •Expresivo •Que sepa cantar… & •Bueno en la cama.

Ésas son las diez reglas de oro que tiene Hinata Hyuuga para un novio perfecto.

**Advertencias:** AU (Alternative Universe) & OOC (Out Of Character).

**Género:** Humor/Romance/Drama.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, éstos son del mangaka _Masashi Kishimoto_, yo simplemente los tomé prestados para darle vida a ésta historia.

Todo esto es sin fines de lucro, solamente es un fic de Fans para Fans. Enjoy it!

¡Hola, hola a todos! Heme aquí con mi primer fic SasuHina…. Ya era hora, ¿nee?

Desde hace tiempo que traía ganas de escribir un SasuHina pero las ideas simplemente no fluían, pero el otro día, gracias a una película que vi, fue que se me ocurrió esto. La película no está muy buena –según mi parecer– pero me dio buenas ideas para crear un fic, pero ya serán ustedes los que juzguen.

Quiero dedicar este fic a todas mis amigas del foro Uchiha, & a las amantes del SasuHina, especialmente a **Dark Amy-chan**, que fue gracias a ella que me convertí en una fiel seguidora de esta pareja, & a mi amiga **Naoko Wazowski**.

… Bueno, sin más que decir…. ¡Cooomenzamos!

**.**

"**El Hombre Perfecto"**

**.**

Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga, tengo 24 años de edad y vivo en la asombrosa ciudad de Tokyo –Japón, trabajo para una revista llamada "Himeko, Naomi"*.

No es muy popular que digamos, pero está bien para mí… Es un paso más para llegar a mi verdadero sueño… Trabajar para "Shippūden"*, la revista femenina más famosa en todo el mundo.

– ¡Ya llegué! –grito nada más entro al estudio de mi mejor amiga.

– ¡Hina-chan! ¡Por aquí! –escucho que me grita mi rubia amiga desde el otro lado de la pared. Camino hacia allá y nada más me ve se me echa encima con un efusivo abrazo.

– ¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue ayer, eh picarona? –me pregunta al tiempo que mueve las cejas en un gesto de 'complicidad', ocasionando que me sonroje.

– ¡Oh por dios! ¿Qué pasó? Me tienes que contar todo ahorita mismo –dice mientras comienza a andar, jalándome del brazo, hacia el sofá de doble plaza que está en medio del estudio– Chicos, tómense un descanso, en veinte minutos seguimos con la sesión de fotos –les gritó a los modelos que se encontraban ahí; y a los camarógrafos y maquillistas que trabajaban con ella.

Ino Yamanaka, una rubia despampanante, que, a pesar de tener la belleza para ser una de las modelos más cotizadas, había decidido convertirse en camarógrafa profesional. Ella dice que disfruta de capturar la belleza de los modelos y que le encanta decidir los atuendos de los demás para hacerlos ver bien. Además que todos los días puede disfrutar de ver un hombre apuesto con poca ropa con la excusa de su trabajo. ¿Qué suerte la suya, no?

– ¿Y bien? ¡Escúpelo todo Hinata Hyuuga! – me gritó ya desesperada.

–B-Bueno pues… no paso nada realmente. Solamente fuimos a cenar, luego me llevo a caminar al p-parque del centro tomados de la mano, y ya… nada fuera de lo normal –le dije tratando de controlar mi sonrojo y mi desesperante tartamudeo. A pesar de que con los años lo había ido superando, en algunas ocasiones –como esta–, cuando me ponía nerviosa, éste hacía acto de presencia.

– ¿Y? ¿Eso fue todo? –me pregunta ansiosa.

– B-Bueno pues no-nosotros…. Ya sabes…. –dije muriéndome de la vergüenza. Estoy segura que mi cara se encuentra del rojo de un tomate, si no es que peor.

– ¿Ustedes…? –me presiona Ino.

–P-Pues…. No-nosotros….

– ¡MALDICIÓN! ¿¡TUVIERON SEXO, O NO? –Escuché gritar a Temari-san desde la cocina, ocasionando que me atragantara con mi propia saliva, y risas por parte de Ino.

– ¡T-Temari-san! –grité roja por la pena.

–¡Hay mujer, es que me desesperas! –me gritó como respuesta a mi pregunta no formulada.

–Jajajajaja, pero lo bueno es que no escuchas, ¿eh, Temari? –le dijo Ino con burla.

– ¿¡Cómo no escuchar con semejantes gritos de hurraca tuyos? –contraatacó la modelo.

–¡¿Quién grita como hurraca, eh arenita! –le gritó como respuesta mi ojiazul amiga.

–¡Que no me llames así Ino!

–Y tú no me llames hurraca

–Vale, vale, Barbie. ¿Tregua? –ofreció Temari extendiendo su mano hacia Ino-chan.

– ¡Va! –aceptó Ino con una sonrisa. La Sabaku no sabía que no había otra cosa que le gustara más a Ino, que el hecho que la llamaran _Barbie_. Bueno, tal vez le ganaba el _"Barbie de colección"_.

–Bueno, y… ¿Si se acostaron? –siguió con el interrogatorio la ojiesmeralda. _Rayos, y yo que pensé que lo iban a olvidar_.

– Y, ¿Es bueno? –me preguntó Ino.

–P-pues… sí –acepté por fin. Se, de antemano, que tarde o temprano me sacarían toda la sopa. Así que más vale temprano; Al menos en el caso de ellas dos.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasó? –Me cuestiona Ino – ¿Cuándo lo vas a volver a ver?

–N-no lo voy a volver a ver –confieso.

–¡¿QUÉEE! –gritan las dos rubias frente a mí.

– ¿Pero, por qué? –grita escandalizada Ino.

–P-pues, es qu-que… –trato de explicar, pero Temari no me deja continuar.

– ¿¡Acaso estás loca? Si ese chico está guapísimo… –comenzó a decir Temari-chan – Y ¿qué no eras tú la que se pasaba diciendo, que tal vez, este si era el correcto, y no sé qué más? – siguió diciendo.

–Exacto, dije que **tal vez** –atiné a decir.

–Donde me digas que lo dejaste, por tus estúpidas diez reglas de oro, yo te mato Hyuuga Hinata –me amenazó Ino. _Ups…_ Queridos amigos, quedan oficialmente invitados a mi funeral, el cual se llevará a cabo… _Mañana a las ocho A.M. en el terreno Sharingan_. No falten, darán galletitas y un recuerdito. (N/A: lol)

– _¿Diez reglas de oro?_ –pregunta extrañada Temari desde el asiento de enfrente.

–Una estupidez que Hinata se inventó, para encontrar a su: _"Príncipe azul"_ –dice Ino tomando pose dramática de _'Princesa-descerebrada-Disney'_.

– ¡No es una estupidez! –grito algo indignada. Mis reglas de oro no son tontas… ¿O sí?

– ¿Y cuáles son? –pregunta Temari con interés.

–P-Pues… –comienzo a decir algo avergonzada. Nunca se las había dicho a alguien más que no fuese Ino.

–Para que Hina-chan salga con un chico, este tiene que ser •Alegre & Divertido –comienza a citar Ino mi primer regla de oro. –lo de guapo queda más que sobre entendido.

–N-no soporto que un chico sea serio, eso es aburrido –aclaro a mi amiga modelo.

–También tiene que tener •Un acento sexy –continúa Ino con mi segunda regla.

– ¿Un acento sexy? –pregunta Temari alzando una ceja – ¿Y eso para qué? –dice entre medio carcajadas.

–S-se escucha bien –digo como explicación –aunque esa no es tan importante como las demás –aclaro.

–Um –Temari solo asiente.

–En esta estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Hinata, nunca saldría con un chico que se vista como nerd –dice mi amiga.

–R-regla numero tres –enumero– •Sentido de la moda

–Bueno, estoy de acuerdo –apoya la modelo de Ino. – ¿Qué más?

–Tiene que ser •Espontáneo. –Continúa Ino– Además de •Valiente –dice guiñando un ojo. ¿A qué mujer no le gusta que su pareja sea valiente? Desmiéntanme si estoy no estoy en lo correcto.

–Ahhh…. –asiente Temari-san.

–También tiene que tener •Sentido del humor –digo ya con más confianza. Al parecer no le parece del todo descabellada mi lista de _cualidades_.

–•Que toque un instrumento sexy –dice Ino.

– ¿Un instrumento sexy?, ¿Hay instrumentos sexys? –cuestiona Temari.

– ¡Claro que sí! –asentimos Ino-chan y yo.

–A-a mi parecer… La batería y la guitarra s-son instrumentos sexys –declaro sonrojada.

–A mí se me hace sumamente sexy que toquen el bajo & el violín –me apoya mi rubia amiga.

–Bueno, si ese es el caso… –piensa un momento Temari –a mí me gusta que toquen el piano… –dice un poco sonrojada.

Las tres nos reímos ante nuestras ocurrencias.

–Ajam… También tiene que ser •Expresivo, Y •Que sepa cantar –continúa Ino con la penúltima y antepenúltima regla –no hay nada más sexy que un hombre que sepa cantar –dice con ojos soñadores. Y es que es cierto. No hay nada que me derrita más que el hecho de que un hombre cante bien.

–Odio cuando un hombre se quiere hacer el _macho_ –digo con el entrecejo un poco fruncido. –Me choca que consideren que expresar sus sentimientos sea _poco varonil._ Es una estupidez –suelto sin más.

–Tienes razón –me apoyan mis dos amigas.

–Y por último –dramatiza mi amiga– Que sea •**Bueno en la cama.**

–¡Uyyy! Quien lo diría de ti, ¿eh, Hyuuga? –comienza a molestarme Temari-san, ocasionando que me sonroje de sobre manera.

–Jajajajajaja, bueeeno, ¿Qué chica no disfruta de una buena sesión de sexo? –sale en mi ayuda Ino.

–Tienen toda la razón chicas. Pero bueno, ¿A qué viene todo esto? –Nos pregunta a ambas. _¡Rayos!_ Ya veo venir mi muerte a manos de Ino.

–En que aquí la señorita Hyuuga, decidió cortar con Shino, porque de seguro no cumplía con alguna de ellas… –me miró de mala manera mi amiga.

–Es-Es que… ¡Es que es muy serio! –grito sin más. –Y tú sabes que paso que no tengan acento –lo cual tampoco tenía– o lo del instrumento sexy también, si es que cumple con las demás, pero el que sea tan serio y reservado… ¡NO! Simplemente no –me defiendo.

–Ash… Tienes razón –acepta de mala manera.

–Vale… –dice Temari ya captándole al asunto.

–Bueno, bueno, dejemos de hablar de cosas desagradables y hablemos de cosas lindas –empezó a decir Ino con un tono… como si se estuviera guardando algo –como el hecho de que hoy recibí una llamada, de cierta revista muy famosa –siguió diciendo. Imposible, no lo puedo creer, ¿acaso será…?

–No juegues –le digo cuando creo saber a dónde va la conversación.

–Que quiere entrevistar a cierta escritora, la cual resulta es mi mejor amiga –me dice con una sonrisa.

–¡OH POR DIOS! ¡OH POR DIOS! –Grito con lágrimas escurriendo por mis mejillas –Ino, ¡ERES LA MEJOR! –exclamo lanzándomele encima y procediendo a llenarla de besos por toda la cara.

–Jajajajajaja, vale, tranquis, tranquis. –Me grita Ino tratando de quitarme de encima, pero es que estoy tan feliz –Ya sé que soy la mejor, pero es bueno que me lo digan de vez en cuando –bromea una vez logra quitarme de encima de ella.

–Wow, ¿Qué fue eso? –pregunta Temari una vez estoy más tranquila.

–Es que aquí, tu _Barbie_ favorita, le consiguió a Hinata-hime una entrevista con la revista femenina más famosa del mundo, nada más y nada menos que "Shippūden".

–¡No juegues! –grita Temari.

–¡Así es _Skipper*_! –Grita Ino con orgullo– ¡Aprende de tu hermana mayor! Jajajajajajajaja.

Temari solo la mira feo.

– ¿Y?, ¿Cuándo es?

–Mañana a las diez de la mañana –me informa mi rubia amiga.

– ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! –le grito desbordando felicidad.

–De qué Hina…. Sabes que eres mi mejor amiga –me dice con una sonrisa.

–Y tú la mía –le digo al abrazarla –Las dos, chicas –completo abrazando a Temari también.

– ¿Y qué te pondrás mañana? –me pregunta Ino cuando termina el abrazo.

–Hay no…. –susurro involuntariamente.

– ¿¡Qué dijiste?

–Ino-chan…. –le suplico.

– ¡Ah no! Nada de "Ino-chaaan~" –dice, imitando mi tono de voz al decir su nombre.

–Mañana, a las ocho, te quiero aquí jovencita… Es más, ¡Te quedas a dormir aquí! –sentencia. –Temari- llama a la otra rubia.

– ¡Cuentas conmigo! –exclama mi compañera de al lado.

"_Dios… Si estás ahí, ¡Sálvame, por favor!"_ – son mis últimos pensamientos, antes de que Ino empezara de nuevo con la última sesión de fotos de ése día.

_**[[Continuará…]]**_

**.**

Bueno… Y así concluye éste primer capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? No sean muy duros conmigo. Miren que es mi primer fic SasuHina. Espero haya sido de su agrado. Ya en el siguiente capítulo sabrán más o menos a donde lleva todo esto.

"_**Himeko, Naomi"**_ – Es un juego de palabras que hice, el cual (según yo) significa "Princesa, ante todo belleza" (ó, belleza ante todo). Se me hizo que sonaba bien por el hecho de que ésta, al ser una revista de moda para mujeres, pues trataba los temas de _cómo verse guapa_, y ese tipo de cosas.

"_**Skipper"**_= Como la misma Hinata lo mencionó, Temari llama a Ino _Barbie_ cuando quiere ponerla de buen humor, o quiere darle un halago. La muñeca _Barbie_ tiene una hermana menor llamada Kelly –como casi todos aquí deben de saber–, que es la más famosa de sus hermanas. Pero Barbie también tiene una hermana llamada **Skipper**. Skipper viene siendo la de en medio. Mientras que _Barbie_ ya es toda una "mujer", bien formada y todo, y _Kelly _es una niña, Skipper viene siendo la "adolescente".

Sin más que decir. Me despido. Ya saben, dudas, preguntas o comentarios, en el botón que dice "Review".

¡Nos estamos viendo!

También los invito a que lean mi otro fic, se llama **"Casi Platónico"**, es igual de esta misma pareja. Sayo~

Se despide:_Rika De Hiwatari_  
>~La êspösa <span>oficiâl<span> dë KaÏ HÏwâtarï~

Eη εstε grαη y αηcho мuηdo ηo tεηgαs мιεdo dε αcεptαя cosαs ηuεvαs, pιηtαηdo sobrε ηuεstяos dolorosos pαsαdos… Sι εstαмos juηtos, no hαy ηαdα quε tεмεя… Sι εstαмos juηtos, no hαy ηαdα quε tεмεя

**[[I Lövê Th****ε**** Mûsiic]]**


	2. Entrevista en Shippuden Corp

_**Una aclaración, mi anterior cuenta fue cancelada por razones desconocidas, la página simplemente dejó de funcionar y me borró TODOS mis fanfics, pido mil disculpas a todos los que estaban leyendo mis fics. Trataré de ser lo más rápida posible y me pondré al corriente con los capítulos y actualizaciones. De antemano les pido una disculpa a todos.**_

**Resumen:** •Alegre & Divertido •Acento sexy •Sentido de la moda •Espontáneo •Valiente •Sentido del humor •Que toque un instrumento sexy •Expresivo •Que sepa cantar… Y •Bueno en la cama.

Ésas son las diez reglas de oro que tiene Hinata Hyuuga para un novio perfecto.

**Advertencias:** AU (Alternative Universe) & OOC (Out Of Character).

**Género:** Humor/Romance/Drama.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, éstos son del mangaka _Masashi Kishimoto_, yo simplemente los tomé prestados para darle vida a ésta historia.

Todo esto es sin fines de lucro, solamente es un fic de Fans para Fans. Enjoy it!

**.**

"**El Hombre Perfecto"**

**.**

**Capítulo II:**** Shippuden Corp **

– _Es más, ¡Te quedas a dormir aquí! –sentenció mi rubia amiga. –Temari- llama a la otra rubia._

– _¡Cuentas conmigo! –exclama mi compañera de al lado. _

"_Dios… Si estás ahí, ¡Sálvame, por favor!" __– son mis últimos pensamientos, antes de que Ino empezara de nuevo con la última sesión de fotos de ése día. _

Después de un par de horas de arduo trabajo, por parte de mi amiga y sus asesores y modelos, por fin podemos irnos a dormir.

–

–_Iie, yo quiero el negro… ya te dije que el negro Ino-chan –reprochaba yo a mi amiga. _

– _¡No!, Ya te dije que el perla te queda bien Hinata –me contrariaba mi mejor amiga._

–_No… el negro… el negro…_

–_Hinata… Hinata…_ _¡HINATA! –escuche un grito junto a mi oído. _

–¡Kyaaaaa! ¡El perla, el perla! El perla está bien –grité a todo lo que daban mis cuerdas vocales.

– ¿¡Pero de qué rayos hablas mujer? –me gritó la rubia junto a mí.

–E-Este… yo… –no sabía que decir. Todo había sido un sueño – Jeje. De nada…

–Umm… bueno, ya, deja de perder el tiempo que solamente tienes dos horas para arreglarte, desayunar, e irte a la entrevista. Así que vamos, muévete. –me dice mi amiga al tiempo que me quita las sábanas de encima y me empieza a empujar hacia el cuarto de baño. ¡Es cierto, la entrevista!

Nada más cierra la puerta a mis espaldas comienzo a desvestirme lo más rápido que puedo. Una vez que estoy completamente desnuda me meto bajo el chorro de agua, sin importarte el que aún no estuviese del todo caliente. ¡No había tiempo que perder! Me echo un chorro de shampoo en el cabello y comienzo a masajearlo para que quede completamente limpio; una vez lo enjuago procedo a ponerme el acondicionador –ya que odio que mi cabello tenga nudos– y me empiezo a tallar el cuerpo con la esponja repleta de jabón.

Después de diez minutos salgo con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y una amarrada en el cabello. Comienzo a frotarme todo el cuerpo para secarme y me pongo una ropa interior de encaje color negro, estoy por ponerme una blusa blanca y unos jeans que encontré en mi armario, cuando mi amiga Ino entra a la habitación dando un portazo.

– ¡I-Ino! –grito por la impresión.

– ¡Ni se te ocurra ponerte eso! –me grita al tiempo que me arrebata la blusa de las manos.

– ¿P-Pero por qué? –pregunto extrañada. A mí me parece una blusa bonita.

–No pensarás ir vestida tan… normal, a una entrevista de trabajo para la revista de _moda_ más **famosa** del mundo, ¿o sí? –me pregunta con tono de reproche.

–Yo no le veo nada malo –le respondo sinceramente.

– ¡Ni hablar!... ¡Temari! –le grita a la otra rubia desde la habitación. En menos de diez segundos la susodicha se encuentra en la entrada de mi habitación.

– ¿Qué pasa Barbie? –le pregunta una vez se encuentra junto a nosotras.

–Sucede, que aquí nuestra amiga Hinata, pensaba ir vestida a la entrevista _así_ –dice señalando el atuendo que había escogido.

– ¿Qué acaso estás loca mujer? –me dice exaltada.

–Y-Yo no le veo nada de malo –respondo algo nerviosa.

–¡No, no! Barbie… ya sabes que tenemos que hacer, ¿no? –le pregunta seriamente con una mirada que me causa escalofríos. Cuando esas dos concuerdan en algo, no hay fuerza sobre la tierra que las detenga.

– ¡Hai! ¿Lista?

– ¡Nací lista!

–Una, dos… ¡Tres! –cuenta Ino como si de una carrera se tratase.

Al decir_´tres',_ nada más siento como soy –prácticamente– lanzada sobre el _puff_ rosa que tengo en mi habitación. Enseguida siento como un par de manos comienzan a cepillarme el cabello, y secármelo con una pistola que solo Dios sabe de dónde salió. Por otro lado, solo puedo ver como toda mi ropa sale _volando_ del interior de mi ropero y da a parar al suelo de mi habitación. No soy capaz de decir ni una palabra cuando mis dos amigas se lanzan encima mío y comienzan a vestirme.

–

Después de unos tormentosos cuarenta minutos, por fin estoy maquillada, vestida, y lista para irme a la entrevista; como mis amigas mandan.

– ¿No… no creen que exageraron un poco? –pregunto a mis amigas mientras continuo viéndome en el espejo.

– ¿Exagerar? ¡Pero si te ves divina Hinata! ¿Verdad Temari? –dice Ino a la modelo.

– ¡Por supuesto que sí! Te ves hermosa, amiga. –me dice mi ojiverde amiga al mismo tiempo que me guiña un ojo.

–P-Pero… no sé… –trato de explicarme. La verdad no me veo mal, vaya, no por nada Ino es una de las mejores camarógrafas de todo Tokyo, es obvio que sabe lo que hace; y Temari es una modelo de lo más solicitada, es solo… que en mi el atuendo ya no se ve tan bien.

Mi vestimenta constaba de una minifalda color caqui-café, una blusa de tirantes gruesos blanca con lentejuelas grandes plateadas en la parte del busto, unas botas con tacón de aguja de diez centímetros de cuero café oscuro –casi negro– largas, y pegadas, que llegaban hasta arriba de mis muslos. Un saco negro, con botones grandes dorados y las orillas bordadas con blanco, además de un collar sencillo color dorado, triple*, y una bolsa que me prestó Temari color verde limón*.

Por otro lado, Temari se había encargado de arreglar mi cabello. Me lo había planchado un poco dejando las puntas hacia afuera y traía mi usual fleco. Hace poco fuí a que me cortaran el cabello, no lo traía ya tan largo, más tampoco estaba corto, así que con el planchado este se veía bastante bien.

Mientras tanto Ino se había encargado de mi maquillaje. Me aplicó delineador negro líquido en el párpado, me enchinó las pestañas y me puso rímel negro haciendo que mis ojos se viesen mucho más grandes y afilados. Me puso un poco de rubor color durazno y gloss color cereza. Nada ostentoso, más sin embargo, elegante.

– ¡Ay!, No empieces Hinata Hyuuga –Me amenaza mi mejor amiga. –Te lo he dicho toda la vida, eres una de las chicas más guapas que conozco; Y lo sabes. Me choca cuando te entran esos tics de inseguridad que tienes. –me dice sulfurada.

–Vamos Hinata, es cierto. Todas las chicas matarían por tener el cuerpazo que tú tienes mujer. –me anima Temari.

No estoy del todo de acuerdo con ellas. Yo no me creo tan guapa como ellas dicen, pero bueno… Tampoco me creo fea, es solo que, al estar siempre con ellas, es obvio que me sienta algo insegura al compararme con chicas tan guapas como lo son mis amigas.

–Bueno, ya. A desayunar, que solo queda una hora, y para llegar allá necesitas como 30 minutos. –me apura Ino.

Una vez abajo comenzamos a preparar el desayuno. Algo rápido, ya que no contamos con mucho tiempo como para hacernos un desayuno como Dios manda. Temari se encarga de hacer el jugo de Naranja, Ino pone la mesa, y yo soy la que cocina. Unos ricos _Hot Cakes_ y algo de fruta.

Después de unos veinte minutos, todo está listo.

Desayunamos y me apuro a irme a lavar los dientes. Cuento con cuarenta minutos para llegar allá. Repaso todo lo que llevo dentro de mi bolso. Una vez estoy segura que no se me olvida nada, corro escaleras abajo y salgo en dirección a mi automóvil.

– ¡Suerte Hina! –me gritan mis dos amigas desde el umbral de la puerta.

–Gracias –les contesto desde dentro del carro. Quito el freno de mano, pongo la música a todo volumen, piso el acelerador y comienzo a manejar en dirección al centro de la ciudad; donde se encuentra _Shipp__ū__den corp._

–

Después de manejar por veinticinco minutos entre el tráfico de la ciudad, logro llegar a mi destino. Aparco en frente del edificio y espero dentro del carro.

–Bien Hinata, vamos, ¡Ánimo! Tú puedes hacerlo –me digo en voz alta mientras respiro profundo repetidas veces.

Me quito el cinturón de seguridad, tomo mi bolsa, me pongo los audífonos del iPod y comienzo a caminar al interior del edificio.

Pongo la pista de J Lo – "Qué hiciste" –, y comienzo a cantar al ritmo de la música. Realmente no sé lo que dice, ya que está en español; Pero siempre me ha gustado ese tipo de música, además que, aunque no entienda del todo lo que dice, si logro captar una que otra palabra, ya que cuando estaba en preparatoria* tomé clases de español en la escuela; aparte de que me ayuda a relajarme.

_¿Qué hiciste?_

_Hoy destruiste con tu orgullo la esperanza_

_Hoy empañaste con tu furia mi mirada_

_Borraste toda nuestra historia con tu rabia_

_Y confundiste tanto amor que te entregaba,_

_¡Con un permiso para así romperme el alma!_

Entro al imponente edificio y me dirijo con la recepcionista, una guapa mujer de cabellos rosados –omitiré comentarios respecto al extravagante color de su cabello– y ojos color jade.

–Di-disculpe –digo tragando sonoramente, tratando de deshacer el molesto nudo en mi garganta –Disculpe, tengo una cita con la Lady Senju –digo con voz firme. _"¡Bien hecho Hinata!" _–Me animo.

– ¿Y tú eres…? –me pregunta examinándome de pies a cabeza, lo cual me hace sentir nerviosa, pero lo oculto bien.

–Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga –digo con la frente en alto –Tengo una cita con Lady Senju, una cita de trabajo.

–Oh, sí. Hyuuga Hinata. –Dice parándose de su asiento –sígueme por favor. Te estábamos esperando. –me dice señalándome el pasillo de la derecha. Y como ella me dijo, la sigo. –Soy Sakura, por cierto. Sakura Haruno.

–Mucho gusto Haruno-san

– ¡Ay! Llámame por mi nombre de pila, por favor –me dice con una amable sonrisa.

–H-hai, Sakura-san –ella solo me sonríe.

–Senju-sama debe de estar todavía con su reunión con Goketsu-sama, pero la puedes esperar afuera –me dice al tiempo que se abren las puertas del elevador y nos metemos dentro –no debe de tardar más de cinco minutos la reunión. –Me dice con una sonrisa. –Por cierto, me encanta tu ropa.

–G-Gracias –le agradezco sonrojada.

–Bueno, ya llegamos –dice dando un paso fuera del ascensor. –Por favor, espera le anuncio a Lady Senju que estás aquí. No tardo. –dice caminando hacia unas enormes puertas de roble.

–Hai –digo quedándome parada en medio de la sala.

Veo como Haruno-san toca la puerta, pidiendo permiso para entrar.

–Adelante –escucho una voz femenina que viene del interior de la habitación. A continuación, Sakura-san abre la puerta y anuncia mi llegada.

–Solamente vengo a informarle que Hyuuga-san ya está aquí, mi Lady. –dice con un tono de respeto.

–Entiendo, Sakura. Hazla que pase. –dice la jefe de mi nueva posible amiga.

–Enseguida, señora. –dice cerrando la puerta y comenzando a caminar hacia mí.

–Bueno, veo que estás ocupada, así que mañana seguiremos con esto. –escucho que dice un hombre desde el interior de la oficina.

–Claro, nos vemos luego Jiraiya.

Seguido de esas palabras, veo como sale de interior del salón un hombre alto y de cabello completamente blanco. Este solamente me saluda con un gesto de mano y me dedica una sonrisa, a la cual yo respondo con otra y una reverencia.

–Hinata –llama mi atención Sakura diciendo mi nombre. –Lady Senju desea verte.

–Claro –digo comenzando a caminar hacia las enormes puertas de roble.

–Hinata –me dice Sakura en un susurro, yo solo giro mi rostro para verle. –Suerte.

–Gracias –le digo sinceramente. Después volteo nuevamente al frente y toco a la puerta esperando me permitan pasar.

–Adelante –me responden. En seguida tomo la perilla de la puerta con mi mano y la hago girar para poder abrir la puerta.

–Mucho gusto, Senju-sama. Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga. –digo haciendo una reverencia a la mujer frente a mí.

–Toma asiento Hinata, y no me llames Senju-sama, que no estoy tan vieja –me dice la mujer de ojos color miel. –Solo llámame por mi nombre.

–Entiendo… Tsunade-sama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Quiero agradecer enormemente a aquellas bellas personas que me dejaron un review en el primer capítulo, y aún más a las que ya habían leído mi historia con anterioridad pero aún así me escribieron solo para darme ánimos. ¡Muchas gracias, sin todas ustedes yo no estaría aquí!

Agradecimientos especiales a: **Tokeijikakeno orenji, , Kage ni Hime, Melody of Perdition, momo **(Gracias por tu review, perdona la tardanza.)**, I can hear the screams tonight, Annii GabiiZ **(Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras, me halaga todo lo que dijiste sobre mi persona. ¡Gracias! Como dijiste, puede que Sasuke cumpla en un par de reglas, eso se verá a lo largo del capítulo. Besos~)**, Pochyy, sasuhinalovesam **y **DarkAmychan.**

**Aclaraciones: **

**Collar triple*** = No sé realmente como se llamen ese tipo de collares, son los que tienen como que varias "vueltas" alrededor del cuello, que hace que parezca que traes puestos un montón de collares. Ah, quiero aclarar que al decir 'sencillo', quise dar a entender que el collar no tenía ni una sola piedra, o colgante, o algo. Era simplemente café/dorado. Liso.

**Verde limón*** = Con esto de las diferencias de –llamémoslo– cultura, y todo eso, pues no sé si en su país lo llamen así. Es ese verde que no es ni fosforescente (fluorescente), pero tampoco es pálido. Un verde chillonsito claro.

**Preparatoria*** = En mi país la llamamos así, pero también se le conoce como Bachillerato, o ya en inglés (si es que no me di a entender), _High School._

Se despide:_Rika De Hiwatari_  
>~La êspösa <span>oficiâl<span> dë Kaï Hîwätârï~

Eη εstε grαη y αηcho мuηdo ηo tεηgαs мιεdo dε αcεptαя cosαs ηuεvαs, pιηtαηdo sobrε ηuεstяos dolorosos pαsαdos… Sι εstαмos juηtos, no hαy ηαdα quε tεмεя… Sι εstαмos juηtos, no hαy ηαdα quε tεмεя

**[[I Lövê Th****ε**** Mûsiic]]**


End file.
